This invention relates to a connector for use in electric and electronic appliances such as mobile or cellular phones, notebook personal computers, digital cameras and the like, and more particularly to a connector with a structure superior in stable electrical connection without a pivoting member being damaged when it is being pivotally moved after a connecting object such as a flexible printed circuit board and flexible flat cable has been inserted, even if pitches of contacts become extremely smaller (miniaturization of the connector) and wall thicknesses of insulators become thinner.
As such connectors using a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, there are following types of connectors. A connector of non-zero insertion force (N-ZIF) type has contacts so arranged that gaps between contact portions of the contacts are a little less than the thickness of a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable which is forced into the gaps between the contacts, thereby causing the circuit board or flat cable to be in contact with the contact portions of the contacts. A connector of zero insertion force (ZIF) type has contacts so arranged that gaps between contact portions of the contacts are larger than the thickness of a flexible printed circuit board or flat cable. After the circuit board or flat cable has been inserted in the gaps between the contacts, the contact portions of the contacts are brought into contact with the circuit board or flat cable by some means. Among connectors of the zero insertion force (ZIF) type, there are connectors of slider type, front pivoting type and rear pivoting type. A connector of slider type uses a wedge-shaped slider which is inserted into connector after a flexible printed circuit board or flat cable has been inserted to bring the contacts into contact with the circuit board or flat cable. A connector of front pivoting type has a pivoting member which is pivotally moved on the side of an inserting opening for a flexible printed circuit board or flat cable after the circuit board or flat cable has been inserted into the connector, thereby bringing contacts into contact with the circuit board or flat cable. A connector of rear pivoting type has also a pivoting member which is pivotally moved on the opposite side of an inserting opening for a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable after the circuit board or flat cable has been inserted into the connector, thereby bringing contacts into contact with the circuit board or flat cable.
With connectors of these types, there are increasing demands for the zero insertion force (ZIF) type and light insertion force (LIF) type connectors which reduce the forces for inserting the circuit board or flat cable as much as possible and further demands for reduced overall height connectors and connectors having contacts arranged with extremely small pitches.
As examples of the types described above, incorporated herein are a connector of slider type of Japanese Utility Model Application Opened No. H06-60,983 (1994) (Patent Literature 1), connectors of front pivoting type of Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2001-307,805 (Patent Literature 2) and Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2006-032,216 (Patent Literature 3), and connectors of rear pivoting type of Japanese Patent Application Opened No. H10-208,810 (1998) (Patent Literature 4), Japanese Patent Application Opened No. H11-031,561 (1999) (Patent Literature 5), Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2002-270,290 (Patent Literature 6) and Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2004-071,160 (Patent Literature 7) filed by the applicant of the present case.
Patent Literature 1
According to the abstract of the Japanese Utility Model Application Opened No. H06-60,983 (1994), this utility model has an object to provide a connector having a slider for a printed circuit board for use in a small space in an electronic or communication appliance. The slider 5 of a connector is formed at ends on both sides with U-shaped arms 52 whose proximal ends are fixed to the slider as guiding means when the slider is being inserted into a housing 4. The U-shaped arms are each provided on the side of the opening 52 with a projection 56 and formed with a notch 55 so that the opening end of the U-shaped arm is visible from the inserting side. The housing is provided at both the side ends with projections 48 having an oblique surface adapted to engage the projection of the slider. When the slider together with connection terminals 31 of a flexible printed circuit board 3 is inserted into the housing, the projections 56 of the slider ride over the projections 48 having the oblique surface of the housing so that the opening ends of the U-shaped arms of the slider are temporarily spread outwardly and then returned to their normal positions when the insertion has been completed.
Incidentally, claim 1 of the Japanese Utility Model Application Opened No. H06-60,983 (1994) recites a connector having a slider for a print circuit board, comprising a housing provided with a number of contacts and with connection terminals of a flexible printed circuit board installed at the contact portion, into which contact portion a slider having a plate-shaped portion provided at its tip with a wedge-shaped portion is forcedly inserted, thereby bringing the flexible printed circuit board into contact with said contacts, wherein said slider is formed at ends on both sides with U-shaped arms whose proximal ends are fixed to the slider as guiding means when the slider is being inserted into said housing, and the U-shaped arms are each provided on their opening side with a projection and formed with a notch so that the opening end of said U-shaped arms is visible from the inserting side, and wherein said housing is provided at both the side ends with projections each having an oblique surface adapted to engage the projection of said slider, and when said slider together with connection terminals of the flexible printed circuit board is inserted into said housing, the projections of said slider engage the projections having oblique surfaces of said housing so that the opening ends of the U-shaped arms of the slider are temporarily spread outwardly and then returned to their normal positions when the insertion has been completed.
Patent Literature 2
According to the abstract of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2001-307,805, this invention has an object to provide an electrical connector for a flexible substrate which is capable of reducing the overall height of the electrical connector. Disclosed is an electrical connector for a flexible substrate, including a plurality of terminals having contact portions to which the flexible substrate P is pushed by pushing portions of a pressure applying member, wherein the plurality of terminals include two kinds of terminals, that is, first terminals 10 and second terminals 20, and corresponding thereto the pressure applying member 30 comprises first guided portions 31A and second guided portions 32A pivoted and guided by upper arms 11 and 21 of the first and second terminals, and wherein when the pressure applying member is pivotally moved into a closed position, the first guided portions come into contact with lower edges of the upper arms of the first terminals and the second guided portions come into contact with upper edges of the upper arms of the second terminals.
Incidentally, claim 1 of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2001-307,805 recites an electrical connector for a flexible substrate, including a housing having an opening which communicates with and opens at forward portion and upper portion adjacent thereto; a plurality of terminals having contact portions arranged in said opening or an inner portion of said opening and further having lower arms positioned on the bottom side of the housing and upper arms positioned above the lower arms, the lower and upper arms extending forwardly, and said contact portions provided on upper edges of said lower arms; and a pressure applying member provided at said opening and pivotally movable in upper position of said lower arms between its opened position and closed position, and when said pressure applying member is opened, after the flexible substrate has been inserted from the front side of the connector into said opening so that the circuit surface of said flexible substrate is arranged above the contact portions of said lower arms, the pressure applying member being pivotally moved into its closed position to cause said flexible substrate to be pushed to said contact portions by the pushing portions of said pressure applying member, wherein the plurality of terminals include two kinds of terminals, that is, first terminals and second terminals, and corresponding thereto the pressure applying member comprises first guided portions and second guided portions pivoted and guided by upper arms of the first and second terminals, and wherein when the pressure applying member is pivotally moved into a closed position, the first guided portions come into contact with lower edges of the upper arms of the first terminals and the second guided portions come into contact with upper edges of the upper arms of the second terminals. Claim 2 recites the electrical connector for a flexible substrate as claimed in claim 1, wherein the upper arms of the first terminals are flexible, and by pivotally moving the pressure applying member from its opened position to the closed position, the first guided portions cause said upper arms to be elastically deformed upwardly, and reaction force from the upper arms causes the pressure applying member to be movable downwardly. Claim 3 recites the electrical connector for a flexible substrate as claimed in claim 2, wherein the upper arms of the second terminals are flexible, and when the pressure applying member is moved downwardly, said upper arms are subjected to a force downwardly from the second guided portions of the pressure applying member to cause said upper arms to be elastically deformed, thereby pushing the flexible substrate. Claim 4 recites the electrical connector for a flexible substrate as claimed in claim 3, wherein the upper arms and lower arms of the second terminals are integrally connected at their proximal ends by jointing portions which are each provided with a removal-preventing anchoring portion extending therefrom, and said anchoring portions are anchored in anchoring holes of the housing with clearances so that when the upper arms are elastically deformed, the lower arms can partly be elastically deformed. Claim 5 recites the electrical connector for a flexible substrate as claimed in claim 1, wherein positions of the contact portions provided on the lower arms of the first and second terminals are staggered relative to each other in the inserting direction of the flexible substrate. Claim 6 recites the electrical connector for a flexible substrate as claimed in claim 1, wherein a distance from the center of pivotal movement in the normally closed position of the pressure applying member to the contact point of the first arm portion is smaller than corresponding distances when the pressure applying member is moved from the normally closed position to other positions. Claim 7 recites the electrical connector for a flexible substrate as claimed in claim 1, wherein the plurality of terminals include two kinds of first terminals and second terminals, and corresponding thereto the pressure applying member comprises first guided portions and second guided portions to be pivoted and guided by the upper arms of the first terminals and the second terminals, respectively, so that when the pressure applying member is pivotally moved toward its opened position, at least either of said first and second guided portions pushes the upper arms of the first and second terminals upwardly so as to be elastically deformed so that the minimum spacing between said upper arms and said lower arms corresponding thereto is made to be wider. Claim 8 recites an electrical connector for a flexible substrate, including a housing having an opening which communicates with and opens at forward portion and upper portion adjacent thereto; a plurality of terminals having contact portions arranged in said opening or an inner portion of said opening and further having lower arms positioned on the bottom side of the housing and upper arms positioned above the lower arms, the lower and upper arms extending forwardly, and said contact portions provided on at least edges of said upper or lower arms; and a pressure applying member provided at said opening and pivotally movable in upper position of said lower arms between its opened position and closed position, and when said pressure applying member is opened, after the flexible substrate has been inserted from the front side of the connector into said opening so that the circuit surface of said flexible substrate is arranged above the contact portions of said lower arms, the pressure applying member being pivotally moved in its closed position to cause said flexible substrate to be pushed to said contact portions by the pushing portions of said pressure applying member, wherein the upper arms and lower arms of the second terminals are integrally connected at their proximal ends by jointing portions which are each provided with a removal-preventing anchoring portion extending therefrom, and said anchoring portions are anchored in anchoring holes of the housing with clearances so that when the upper arms are elastically deformed, the lower arms can partly be elastically deformed, wherein said terminals are fixed relative to the housing on the side of free ends of the lower arms positioned in a reverse direction relative to said jointing portions. Claim 9 recites an electrical connector for a flexible substrate, including a housing having an opening which communicates with and opens at forward portion and upper portion adjacent thereto; a plurality of terminals having contact portions arranged in said opening or an inner portion of said opening and further having lower arms positioned on the bottom side of the housing and upper arms positioned above the lower arms, the lower and upper arms extending forwardly, and said contact portions provided on at least edges of said upper or lower arms; and a pressure applying member provided at said opening and pivotally movable in upper position of said lower arms between its opened position and closed position, and when said pressure applying member is opened, after the flexible substrate has been inserted from the front side of the connector into said opening so that the circuit surface of said flexible substrate is arranged opposite to said contact portions, the pressure applying member being pivotally moved into its closed position to cause said flexible substrate to be pushed to said contact portions by the pushing portions of said pressure applying member, wherein the pressure applying member comprises guided portions pivoted and guided by upper arms of the terminals, and said guided portions consist of first guided portions adapted to come into contact with lower edges of the upper arms of said terminals and second guided portions adapted to come into contact with upper edges of the upper arms of said terminals when the pressure applying member is being pivotally moved toward its closed position. Claim 10 recites an electrical connector for a flexible substrate, including a housing having an opening which communicates with and opens at forward portion and upper portion adjacent thereto; a plurality of terminals having contact portions arranged in said opening or an inner portion of said opening and further having lower arms positioned on the bottom side of the housing and upper arms positioned above the lower arms, the lower and upper arms extending forwardly, and said contact portions provided on at least edges of said upper or lower arms; and a pressure applying member provided at said opening and pivotally movable in upper position of said lower arms between its opened position and closed position, and when said pressure applying member is opened, after the flexible substrate has been inserted from the front side of the connector into said opening so that the circuit surface of said flexible substrate is arranged opposite to said contact portions, the pressure applying member being pivotally moved to cause said flexible substrate to be pushed to said contact portions by the pushing portions of said pressure applying member, wherein the pressure applying member comprises guided portions pivoted and guided by upper arms of the terminals, and said guided portions comprise guided portions adapted to come into contact with inner edges of the upper arms of said terminals when the pressure applying member is opened, and wherein the upper arms are adapted to be elastically deformed such that the spacing between the upper arms and the lower arms corresponding thereto when the pressure applying member is opened becomes larger than the spacing when the flexible substrate is not inserted and the pressure applying member is closed. Claim 11 recites the electrical connector for a flexible substrate claimed in claim 10, wherein means for elastically deforming the upper arms is cam means formed between the pressure applying member and the housing.
Patent Literature 3
According to the abstract of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2006-032,216, this invention has an object to provide an electrical connector for a flexible substrate, enabling terminals to be arranged with small pitches, and the invention further has an object to provide a flexible substrate for use with the above electrical connector and a method for producing the flexible substrate. Disclosed is an electrical connector for a flexible substrate, including a plurality of terminals 1 arranged in parallel with one another and each having a support arm 3, a contact arm 4 and a fixed portion 7, extending in the substantially same direction and formed so as to maintain plate surfaces of a metal plate, the fixed portion being press-fitted in said extending direction in a holding groove of a housing, and a pressure applying member having pushing portions 23 causing the flexible substrate P to be brought into elastic contact with contact portions 4A of said contact arms 4, said support arms each formed with a supporting portion 3A for supporting said pressure applying member, wherein either of the support arm and the contact arm of each of the terminals is at least partly accommodated in an accommodating groove 13 formed in the housing 10, the groove 13 formed and opening in a direction perpendicular to said extending direction and the other being positioned outside the accommodating groove.
Incidentally, claim 1 of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2006-032,216 recites an electrical connector for a flexible substrate, including a plurality of terminals arranged in parallel with one another with a predetermined interval in the direction of their thickness and each having a support arm, a contact arm and a fixed portion extending in substantially the same direction and formed so as to maintain plate surfaces of a flat metal plate, the fixed portion being press-fitted in said extending direction in a holding groove of a housing, and a pressure applying member having pushing portions for causing the flexible substrate to be brought into elastic contact with contact portions formed on said contact arms, said pressure applying member being movable between an opened position for permitting the flexible substrate to be inserted and an closed position for bringing the flexible substrate into an elastic contact position, and support arms each formed with a support portion for supporting said pressure applying member, wherein either of the support arm and the contact arm of each of the terminals is at least partly accommodated in an accommodating groove formed in the housing, the groove formed opening in a direction perpendicular to said extending direction and the other being positioned outside the accommodating groove. Claim 2 recites the electrical connector for a flexible substrate as claimed in claim 1, wherein the fixed portion of each of the terminals is a margin of a U-shaped groove formed between either of the support arm and the contact arm and a fixed arm extending in parallel therewith. Claim 3 recites the electrical connector for a flexible substrate as claimed in claim 1, wherein the fixed portion of each of the terminals is a margin of a U-shaped groove formed between the support arm and the contact arm. Claim 4 recites the electrical connector for a flexible substrate as claimed in any one of claims 1 to 3, wherein the support arm of each of the terminals is positioned outside the accommodating groove. Claim 5 recites the electrical connector for a flexible substrate as claimed in any one of claims 1 to 3, wherein the contact arm of each of the terminals is positioned outside the accommodating groove. Claim 6 recites the electrical connector as claimed in any one of claims 1 to 5, wherein the terminals on one side among the plurality of alternately positioned terminals each have the support arm, the contact arm and fixed arm, and the other terminals each have the contact portion and fixed arm, only the other terminals on the one side movably supporting the pressure applying member by the support arms, and wherein the contact portions of both the terminals are positioned outside the accommodating grooves, and the contact arms other than the contact portions are positioned in the accommodating grooves. Claim 7 recites the electrical connector as claimed in claim 1, wherein arranged in the housing are a series of the terminals movably supporting the pressure applying member with the support arms and the other series of the terminals opposite thereto, said other series of the terminals having no support arms, and the housing forms a space at location above the flexible substrate arranged on the contact arms for receiving the pressure applying member pivoted in its closed position. Claim 8 recites a flexible substrate having a plurality of lands formed and arranged in the proximity of its end, wherein the flexible substrate is formed with a reference mark at predetermined distances in the direction of arrangement of the lands and in the direction perpendicular thereto. Claim 9 recites the flexible substrate claimed in claim 8, wherein the reference mark is a cross mark having line segments extending in the direction of arrangement of the lands and in the direction perpendicular thereto and intersecting with each other. Claim 10 recites a method for producing a flexible substrate comprising steps of forming a reference mark at predetermined distances from lands in the direction of their arrangement and in the direction perpendicular thereto, and working edges of the flexible substrate in a manner that distances from the reference mark to the edges in the direction of the arrangement of the lands and in the direction perpendicular thereto become predetermined distances while image-recognizing said reference mark.
Patent Literature 4
According to the abstract of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. H10-208,810 (1998), this invention has an object to provide a connector to be fitted with a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, which is miniaturized without degrading its operationality, and the invention has a purpose of preventing a misaligned connection and improving reliability and quality of the connector. Disclosed is a connector including contact elements which are each “H-shaped” and each comprise a rotating beam having a rotating portion whose end is circular arc-shaped provided on one of upper beams connected in the form of “T” to one end of a vertical column, a contact beam provided at a tip end of the other upper beam and having a contact portion to be connected to a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, and an SMT terminal to be connected to a pad of a substrate and arranged at one end of a lower beam of the contact element on the side of the substrate, the lower beam being arranged at location opposite to the rotating beam; a lever adapted to engage the rotating portions of the rotating beams and upon being operated to cause the rotating beams to be displaced upwardly and cause the contact beams to be displaced downwardly about columns as fulcrums according to the principle; and an insulator for accommodating the contact elements and lever.
Incidentally, claim 1 of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. H10-208,810 (1998), a connector of slight fitting force, including a housing and a contact element, wherein said contact elements each having a column and a T-shaped portion consisting of an upper beams on said column, said upper beam having a contact beam having a contact portion on one side relative to said column and a rotating beam on the side opposite from said contact beam, and there are provided means between said rotating beam and a portion opposite to said contact beams for displacing said rotating beams to change a spacing between said contact beam and the portion opposite to said contact beam utilizing connection portions of said column and said upper beams as a fulcrum. Claim 2 as claimed in claim 1, wherein said contact elements having the T-shaped portions each have a lower beam adapted to contact said column on the side opposite from said upper beam with respect to said column and have an H-shaped portion. Claim 3 recites the connector of slight fitting force as claimed in claim 1 or 2, wherein a flexible flat cable or flexible printed circuit board is inserted between said contact beams and the portions opposite to said contact beams so as to come into contact with said contact portions. Claim 4 recites the connector of slight fitting force as claimed in any one of claims 1 to 3, wherein said means for displacing said rotating beams is a rotatable lever including recesses adapted to engage expanded portions in the form of a circular arc of said rotating beams, and said lever has rotating portions whose thicknesses are varied in the rotating direction so that when said lever is rotated, said rotating beams are displaced to vary the distance between said rotating beams and the portions opposite to said rotating beams. Claim 5 recites the connector of slight fitting force as claimed in any one of claims 1 to 3, wherein said means for displacing said rotating beams is a rotatable lever having expanded portions in the form of a circular arc adapted to engage recesses in the form of a circular arc of said rotating beams, and said lever has rotating portions whose thicknesses are varied in the rotating direction so that when said lever is rotated, said rotating beams are displaced to vary the distance between said rotating beams and the portions opposite to said rotating beams. Claim 6 recited the connector of slight fitting force as claimed in claim 4 or 5, wherein the thickness of said rotating portions of said lever varies such that when said lever is pushed downwardly toward a substrate on which the connector is mounted and said lever is rotated, the spacing between said rotating beams and the portions opposite to said rotating beams is widened. Claim 7 recites the connector of slight fitting force as claimed in any one of claims 4 to 6, wherein said rotating portions of said lever has a thicker portion in a manner such that the thickness of the thicker portion on the way of said lever being pushed downwardly and rotated becomes larger than the spacing between said rotating beams and the portions opposite thereto before and after the lever is pushed downwardly and rotated. Claim 8 recites the connector of slight fitting force as claimed in claim 1 or 2, wherein said means for displacing said rotating beams is a slide member, and said slide member or said rotating beams are provided with recesses or protrusions in a manner such that by sliding said slide member, said rotating beams are displaced. Claim 9 recites the connector of slight fitting force as claimed in claim 2, wherein said lower beams are each provided at least one side relative to said column with an SMT terminal to be connected to a substrate. Claim 10 recites the connector of slight fitting force as claimed in claim 2, wherein said lower beams are each provided at least one side relative to said column with a terminal for connecting a through-hole of a substrate. Claim 11 recites the connector of slight fitting force as claimed in claim 2, wherein said lower beams are each provided at least one side relative to said column with an anchoring portion adapted to be anchored in said housing. Claim 12 recites the connector of slight fitting force as claimed in claim 1, wherein said column is provided at its part with an anchoring portion adapted to be anchored in said housing. Claim 13 recites the connector of slight fitting force as claimed in any one of claims 1 to 12, wherein there is provided a hook pin anchored and fixed to the housing and connected to a pad of a substrate by soldering. Claim 14 recites the connector of slight fitting force as claimed in claim 13, wherein the direction of anchoring said hook pin in the housing by press-fitting is counter to the direction of anchoring said lower beams in the housing by press-fitting.
Patent Literature 5
According to the abstract of Japanese Patent Application Opened No. H11-31,561 (1999), this invention has an object to provide a connector superior in operationality and being capable of reliably connecting flat wires. Disclosed is a connector so constructed that when a pivoting member 4 provided at an opening 6 on the opposite side of an inserting opening 5 for flat wires 8 is at the starting position of the pivotal movement, the pressure-connection portions 4b of the pivoting member 4 do not abut against peripheries of corners 3a2 of contact elements 3 so that the connector is under the opened condition in which flat wires are freely inserted or removed, and by pivotally moving the pivoting member 4 the pressure-connection portions 4b of the pivoting member 4 press the peripheries of corners 3a2 of the contact elements 3 to cause them to be elastically deformed so that the contact portions 3a1 are pressure-connected to the flat wires 8, and at the terminal position of the pivotal movement, the pressure-connection portions 4b of the pivoting member 4 ride over the apexes P2 of the corners 3a2 of the contact elements 3 to produce forces in directions maintaining the connection state by elastic restoring force of the contact elements 3.
Incidentally, claim 1 of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. H1-31,561(1999) recites a connector comprising a housing having an inserting opening for flat wires and an opening on the opposite side thereof, a plurality of contact elements installed in the housing, and a pivoting member pivotally movablly supported on said housing on the side of said opening, said pivoting member having pressure-connection portions which are not pressed to the contact elements to allow the flat wires to be inserted and removed into and from the inserting opening of the housing at the starting position of the pivoting member, while the pressure-connection portions are pressed against the contact elements to cause the contact elements to be elastically deformed so that contact portions of said contact elements are brought into close contact with the flat wires at the terminal position of the pivotal movement of the pivoting member. Claim 2 recites the connector as claimed in claim 1 wherein said pivoting member serves to cause said pressure-connection portions to be pressed against peripheries of corners of the contact elements, and said pivoting member is so positioned that said pressure-connection portions are on one side of a line connecting the center of pivotal movement and apexes of the corners at the starting position of the pivotal movement, on progressing of the pivotal movement said pressure-connection portions are moving over the line, and the pressure-connection portions are on the other side of the line at the terminal position of the pivotal movement. Claim 3 recites the connector as claimed in claim 2, wherein the pressure-connection portions of said pivoting member are pressed against peripheries of the corners on one ends of the contact elements so that the contact portions on the other ends of the contact elements are brought into close contact with the inserted flat wires. Claim 4 recites the connector as claimed in any one of claims 1 to 3, wherein said contact elements each having a pair of contact portions opposed to each other, and the pressure-connection portions of said pivoting member are pressed against said contact elements at the terminal position of said pivotal movement so that one of each pair of contact portions is elastically deformed onto the other side to embrace the inserted flat wires by both the contact portions.
Patent Literature 6
According to the abstract of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2002-270,290, this invention has an object to provide a reduced overall height connector having an actuator which is actuated by a slight operating force and capable of enlarging moving distances of contacts to securely perform electrical connection. Disclosed is a connector comprising an actuator 30 having cam portions 31 and an actuating portion 33, between both the portions being formed with relief grooves 32 into which proximities 14a of tips of spring portions 14 of the contacts 10 are inserted and removed, so that when the actuator is rotated about its fulcrum 31a through 90° in a clockwise direction, the cam portions cause the spring portions and connecting spring portions 13 of the respective contacts to be elastically deformed to embrace a flexible printed circuit board 50 between projections 11a and 11b of the contact portions 11 and projections 12a and 12b of the contact portions 12, with the result that patterns of the flexible printed circuit board 50 are connected to a printed substrate 60 through terminals 17 of the contacts, and an insulator 20 having a ceiling portion 20 covering the contact portions 11 of the respective contacts and formed in the lower portion of the front side of the ceiling portion with a guide portion 22a for inserting the flexible printed circuit board into the connector.
Incidentally, claim 1 of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2002-270,290 recites a connector including contacts, an insulator holding said contacts, and an actuator rotatably mounted on said insulator and enabling said contacts to be elastically deformed to bring them into contact with a connecting object, wherein said contacts each comprise a first beam having on one side a contact portion adapted to contact said connecting object and on the other side an actuated portion to be actuated by said actuator, a second beam having on one side a contact portion adapted to contact said connecting object and on the other side a terminal portion to be connected to a printed substrate, and a jointing spring portion connecting said first and second beams, and wherein said insulator includes a ceiling portion for covering at least ones of the contact portions from the fitting side and said ceiling portion is formed with a guide portion for guiding the insertion of said connecting object. Claim 2 recites the connector as claimed in claim 1, wherein at least ones of the contact portions are each provided with an inclined portion inclined toward said connecting object in the proximity of said jointing spring portion. Claim 3 recites the connector as claimed in claim 1, wherein said actuator comprises an actuating portion, cam portions for actuating said actuated portions of said contacts, and relief grooves between said actuating portion and said cam portions so that said actuated portions can be inserted into said relief grooves before the connector is connected to said connecting object. Claim 4 recites a connector including contacts, an insulator holding said contacts, and an actuator rotatably mounted on said insulator and enabling said contacts to be elastically deformed to bring them into contact with a connecting object, wherein said contacts each comprise a first beam having on one side a contact portion adapted to contact said connecting object and on the other side an actuated portion to be actuated by said actuator, a second beam having on one side a contact portion adapted to contact said connecting object and on the other side a terminal portion to be connected to a printed substrate, and a jointing spring portion connecting said first and second beams, and wherein the contact portions of said first beams each include a first protrusion and a second protrusion arranged side by side in the inserting direction of said connecting object and extending toward said connecting object, and the contact portions of said second beams each include a third protrusion and a fourth protrusion arranged side by side in the inserting direction of said connecting object and extending toward said connecting object so that said third protrusion is positioned between said first protrusion and said second protrusion or said first protrusion is positioned between said third protrusion and said fourth protrusion with the result that said first and second protrusions or said third and fourth protrusions become the contacts contacting said connecting object.
Patent Literature 7
According to the abstract of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2004-71,160, this invention has an object to provide a connector being capable of securely pushing a flexible printed circuit board 40 or flexible flat cable to contact portions 22 of contacts 14 by means of a slider 16 without degrading strength of respective members and specifications or customers demands, and achieving a superior operationality, extremely smaller pitches of conductors and reduced overall height. Disclosed is a connector achieving the reduced overall height of this object comprises contacts 14 each comprising a contact portion 22, a connection portion 24, and an elastic portion 34 and a fulcrum portion 32 between the contact portion 22 and the connection portion 24, and a pressure receiving portion 20 extending from the elastic portion 34 in a position facing to the connection portion 24, and the contact portion 22, elastic portion 34, fulcrum portion 32 and connection portion 24 being arranged in the form of a crank, and a slider 16 comprising pushing portions 36 arranged continuously in the longitudinal direction and the slider 16 being pivotally mounted on a housing so that the pushing portions 36 are pivotally moved in a space between the connection portions 22 and pressure receiving portions 20 of the contacts 14.
Incidentally, claim 1 of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2004-71,160 recites a connector detachably fitted with a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, including a required number of contacts each having a contact portion adapted to contact said flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, a housing holding and fixing the contacts and having a fitting opening for inserting the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, and a slider for pushing the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable to the contacts, wherein the contacts each comprise an elastic portion and a fulcrum portion between the contact portion and a connection portion, and a pressure receiving portion extending from the elastic portion and located in a position facing to the connection portion, and the contact portion, elastic portion, fulcrum portion and connection portion being arranged substantially in the form of a crank, and the slider is provided with pushing portions continuously arranged in its longitudinal direction and is mounted on the housing so that the pushing portions are pivotally moved in a space between the connection portions and pressure receiving portions of the contacts. Claim 2 recites a connector detachably fitted with a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, including a required number of contacts each having a contact portion adapted to contact said flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, a housing holding and fixing the contacts and having a fitting opening for inserting the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, and a slider for pushing the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable to the contacts, wherein two kinds of contacts are alternately arranged to be staggered, the contacts of one kind each comprising an elastic portion and a fulcrum portion between the contact portion and a connection portion, and a pressure receiving portion extending from the elastic portion in a position facing to the connection portion, and the contact portion, elastic portion, fulcrum portion and connection portion being arranged substantially in the form of a crank, and the contacts of the other kind each comprising an elastic portion and a fulcrum portion between the contact portion and a contact portion, and the contact portion, elastic portion, fulcrum portion, and connection portion being arranged substantially in the form of a U-shape, and the slider is provided with pushing portions arranged continuously in its longitudinal direction and mounted on the housing so that the pushing portions are pivotally moved in a space between the connection portions and the pressure receiving portions of the contacts of the one kind and between the pressure receiving portions of the contacts of the other kind and the housing. Claim 3 recites the connector as claimed in claim 1, wherein when the pushing portions of the slider are pivotally moved in the space between the connection portions and the pressure receiving portions of the contacts of the one kind, the pressure receiving portions are raised by the pushing portions so that the elastic portions are tilted about the fulcrum portions toward the contact portions to push the contact portions against the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable. Claim 4 recites the contact as claimed in claim 1 or 2, wherein the pressure receiving portions of the contacts of the one kind or the other kind are each provided with a projection so that the pushing portions of the slider are prevented from moving toward the connection portions of the contacts of the one kind. Claim 5 recites the contact as claimed in claim 1 or 2, wherein the pushing portions of said slider are of an elongated shape. Claim 6 recites the connector as claimed in claim 5, wherein the slider is formed with a required number of anchoring holes independent from one another, which are adapted to engage the projections of the contacts, respectively. Claim 7 recites the connector as claimed in claim 5, wherein the elongated shape of said pushing portions is in the form of an ellipsoid. Claim 8 recites the connector as claimed in claim 1, wherein said contacts of the one kind are each provided with a further contact portion in the direction extending from the fulcrum portion and adapted to contact said flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable. Claim 9 recites the connector as claimed in claim 2, wherein said contacts of the other kind are each provided with an extension portion extending from said fulcrum in the direction opposite from the connection portion, and said slider is mounted on the housing so that the pushing portions of the slider are pivotally moved in the space between the extension portions and the pressure receiving portions. Claim 10 recites the connector as claimed in claim 2, wherein said contacts of the other kind are each further provided between the fulcrum portion and the connection portion with a contact portion adapted to contact said flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable.
With the slider type connector as disclosed in the Utility Model Application Opened No. H06-60,983 (1994) (Patent Literature 1), the connector is constructed in six layers (upper and lower walls of the housing, contact portions and receiving portions of the contacts, the pushing portions of the slider, and the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable), so that this type of the connector is not suitable for reducing the overall height of the connector. In the slider type, moreover, if the receiving portions of contact are omitted to construct the connector in five layers (upper and lower walls of the housing, contact portions of the contacts, the pushing portions of the slider, and the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable), a further reduction of the overall height of the connector would be impossible for maintaining strengths of respective parts, required specifications, and the like. Since the operations for inserting a flexible printed circuit board or flat cable into the connector and for pushing contact portions of contacts to the circuit board or flat cable are only carried out on the side of the fitting opening of the housing, its operationality would become worse, as the connector becomes smaller.
The connectors of front pivoting type have been disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2001-307,805 (Patent Literature 2) and the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2006-032,216 (Patent Literature 3). The connectors of the front pivoting type may enable a miniaturization of connector, very narrow pitches of contacts, and space-saving in the inserting direction of the connector (achieving on the order of 3 mm). However, it would be difficult to realize a reduced overall height of the connector (limitation of the order of 1 mm), a requirement for arranging upper and lower contacts opposite to each other according to specifications and the like, stability of connection and holding force when a connecting object is accidentally forced upward, easy and reliable guidance of the connecting object, and the like.
The connectors of rear pivoting type are disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. H10-208,810 (1998) (Patent Literature 4), the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. H11-031,561 (1999) (Patent Literature 5), the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2002-270,290 (Patent Literature 6), and the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2004-071,160 (Patent Literature 7) filed by the applicant of the present application. These connectors of rear pivoting type may have advantages enabling a miniaturization of connector, very small pitches of contacts, a reduced overall height of connector (on the order of 0.65 mm), an arrangement of upper and lower contacts opposite to each other according to specifications and the like, stability of connection and holding force when a connecting object is accidentally forced upward, easy and reliable guidance of a connecting object. However, it would be difficult to achieve space-saving in the inserting direction of the connector.
In the connectors of rear pivoting type of the Patent Literatures 4 to 6 other than the Patent Literature 7 proposed by the applicant of the present case, the pivoting member is pivotally moved about a certain fulcrum so that when pivotally moving, a great load will act on the fulcrum, with the result that there would be a tendency for the fulcrum to be damaged. As described above, further, as there is an increasing demand for very small pitches of contacts (miniaturization of connector), the pivoting member becomes thinner so that the possibility of damage at the pivotal movement further increases. In the connector disclosed in the Patent Literature 7 proposed by the applicant of the present case, although the axis of rotation moves to avoid any concentration of load, there is a risk of the fulcrum being damaged. In general, further, when a great number of contacts are used, the pivoting member tends to be deformed or warped at its center when being pivotally moved.